


The Army and Alfie Solomons

by TietjensGirl



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/M, Pre-Canon, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TietjensGirl/pseuds/TietjensGirl
Summary: My gift to an Artlover who also thought Captain Solomons sounded awfully damned hot. Be warned, the NSFW is coming.A little exploration of pre-Peaky era Alfie, specifically his time in the British Army. Fear not, he's still a bad boy, mostly. Also...language because again, it's Alfie.Not Brit-picked, so please feel free to shoot me a note. Additionally, I've taken a bit of liberty with the nursing uniforms worn in France, I'm aware of the anachronisms.





	1. Fools Errand

**Author's Note:**

> June 1916 Amiens, France  
> The Battle of the Somme is on the horizon

“Lieutenant Alfred Solomons is not a man to be taken lightly. He’s violent, unhinged, and the best fucking soldier I have” thundered Major Barnsworth. His face was twisted with irritation, and his usual gentlemanly demeanor temporarily forgotten.

“We understand that, Thomas, but this latest incident cannot be ignored. He left his barracks, with neither orders nor leave, and shot up an entire German encampment. What’s more, he took that poor Corporal with him under false pretenses and we cannot just ignore……”

Just then the door to Colonel Thornhill’s office swung violently open and in strode a very angry Alfie Solomons bellowing, “I did no such fucking thing, sir.”

“Christ, Solomons, I told you to stay outside and wait” the Major spit through his teeth. “You are only making this worse.”

“I know, Major, and I’m sorry to interrupt, but if I’m to be taken to the brig for this I want the Colonel to know the truth.”

Major Barnsworth began to speak only to be silenced by Colonel Thornhill, “fine, Lieutenant. Speak.”

 

****************************************************************************

Lieutenant Alfie Solomons and Corporal Danny Brown jogged as quietly as possible through the mud and bracken, both listening for the sounds of soldiers marching or equipment being moved. Only the soft sound of a patrol could be heard, maybe three men at most. Nothing that worried the Lieutenant overmuch. The dying light of dusk lit the sky aflame as they reached the German camp.

“You ready for this, Danny boy? If we don’t get shot or captured, it’ll be a fucking miracle.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, Lou” Danny sputtered. Fear leaked into the boy’s eyes and he fought for composure. Alfie was right, though, nothing about this was going to be easy but if anyone could rescue his brother it was Lieutenant Solomons. Danny tried, and failed, to soak in Alfie’s composed demeanor.

“Listen to me, kid, stay on my flank. Duck when I say duck, and run like hell if I say run, yeah? Those are your rules.”

“Yeah, yeah, gotcha Lou. _There are fucking rules for a fucking reason_ ”

Alfie chuckled quietly. The kid was listening after all.

They crept quietly along the outer perimeter, staying low with their sidearms cocked and ready. Danny, in his terror, kept letting the business end of his pistol point in Alfie’s direction which did not make the Lieutenant feel any safer, or any less irritated. “Point that goddamned thing away from me or I will shoot you in your fucking face” he hissed. The boy’s eyes widened as he nodded a “yes sir”. Alfie wouldn’t really shoot him, right? Danny decided it was best not to consider it too much - he already knew the answer.

Alfie pointed ahead, looked Danny in the eye and held up four fingers. Four guards at the tent straight ahead, all armed and all business. They couldn’t just go in shooting, the whole camp would wake up. Alfie sent the Corporal around to check the back of the tent, Danny returned a few minutes later and shook his head.

“Right” Alfie muttered, “here’s the plan.”

Danny nodded along but barely heard Alfie’s words over the sound of his blood rushing through his ears. Reality crashed down on him, they were only two men. Even his lethal and fearsome lieutenant was only a man, a deadly one but still just a man. Danny had seen Lieutenant Solomons in action many times. He moved efficiently and was chillingly able to end a life without so much as a flicker of remorse.  Danny didn’t posses Alfie’s killer instinct or graceful movement. The best Danny could manage was a decent shot from a pistol and that wasn’t going to help now. The two men waited in stony silence for the Germans to change the guard in front of what they hoped was the tent containing captured soldiers. Alife’s intel led them to believe that only 3 prisoners were there and would be moved in the morning to a more secure location. This was their only shot to save his brother, Matthew.

Two German soldiers approached the tent, eyes alert and scanning the area around them. One thought he saw a flicker of light coming from across the way, but quickly turned his attention to relieving the current guard.

Alfie nodded at Corporal Brown, now was their chance. They quietly crept behind the two guardsmen and ended them quickly using their bayonets. Alfie turned to enter the tent, but Danny did not follow. The Lieutenant grabbed the boy by the collar and drug him inside.

 “Sit there” Alfie commanded, and Danny obeyed.

Intel had been correct, there were 3 soldiers in the tent, bound and tied and looking as though they were in shock. “Is one of you Matthew Brown?” Alfie whispered. A young lad who looked about 14 nodded his head and Alfie crossed to him, untying the boy. “Who are these other two?” he asked.

Matthew croaked out “Frenchmen, sir, I don’t know their names.”

Alfie nodded at Matthew to help untie the other soldiers. “Viens avec moi” Alfie whispered, putting a finger to his lips. One man nodded, saying “Thank you” in English.

Alfie huffed “Fucking good, mate. My French is shit” and both men smiled. “Where are your weapons?”

“I do not know, but ze guards are armed.”

“Right. We’ll do the pleasantries later, let’s just get the fuck out of here” Alfie breathed. “Brown, you still with me?”

Two _sir_ s came in Alfie’s direction and he shook his head, turning to the younger Brown and saying “not you, fuck off”.

Danny looked up at his Lieutenant and shook his head, though the officer could still see fear in the young man’s eyes. “Check the door, and if no one’s about grab their goddamned guns, Corporal” Alfie spit, letting menace color his words. Danny stood and nodded again, then peaked out the door.  He saw only the two dead guards, so he quietly grabbed the weapons he could find. Each man had two pistols and 80 rounds, enough to arm his brother and the French soldiers. As Danny turned back to the tent he heard shouting from across the base. _Fuck, we’re caught._

Alfie heard the shouting as Danny ran into the tent. He gave a pistol and ammunition to each man, then turned to his Lieutenant. “How the hell do we get out of here?”

Alfie smirked, “We fucking shoot, sweetie. We fucking shoot” and with that he walked toward the tent’s entrance. His first glimpse out showed no immediate threat, but he thought they’d better take the safer route – under the flaps at the back of the tent. “Right, lads, shimmy under them flaps and let’s get the fuck outta here.”

All five men made it out of the tent just as the shouting grew nearer. “If them guns ain’t loaded, fucking do it now” Alfie murmured. The older French soldier turned to Alfie and whispered “How are we going?”

Alfie pointed and began to speak but was silenced by gunfire. He turned to Danny and simply said “run.”

Danny grabbed his brother by the collar and began to run back toward his brigade when Matthew stopped. “Run, Matty, just fucking run!”

Matthew refused, saying “no, I won’t run from a fight. If I go down, I’m taking a few jerries with me.”

All hell broke loose as Danny tried to force his brother to move, German soldiers began shouting and the sound of gunfire was everywhere. Corporal Brown ran to the side of a transport and took aim at two German soldiers, both soldiers felt the sting of hot metal through flesh and slumped to the ground. The rest of the group ran toward the car and took aim themselves, all but Lieutenant Solomons. He dug around in the boot of the vehicle and found two large, loaded, machine guns. “Fucking hell, the jerries do love their guns” he snickered. Alfie took careful aim toward the running enemy and pulled the trigger. Six men stopped in their tracks and drew their last breaths as they fell.

Alfie turned toward his men and spit “Fucking. Run. Now. That includes you, Private” through his teeth. Danny, Matthew, and the younger Frenchman turned on their heels on took off into the inky black of the hillside. Alfie handed the second rifle to his counterpart and they both began firing into the encampment, the sounds of men screaming filling the air. Alfie froze….some of the screams were coming from behind.

“Matty….noooooooo” screamed Danny. Alfie turned in time to see his Corporal hit the ground, still screaming.

“Fuck, we gotta go, Frenchie” uttered Alfie and the two men sprinted toward Danny. Alfie wasted no time, and in an elegant flash of strength lifted the still breathing Private over his shoulder, took off in the direction of the British encampment. Danny could be heard crying and praying for his brother, but no other man said a word as they scurried away.

**********************************************************************************

Colonel Thornhill looked up from his desk and sighed “that’s a fascinating tale, Lieutenant, but Corporal Brown is accusing you of negligence in the death of his brother and nothing in your story leads me to believe he’s wrong.”

Alfie’s eyes narrowed menacingly as he drew in a breath between his teeth. “Well, he ain’t wrong but I’m guessing our view of _negligence_ varies slightly. I should not have let him accompany me. He ain’t got the instinct for rescue missions, especially where his ruddy brother was concerned. I know he thinks I’m responsible for the Private’s death, and maybe I am, but stopping to treat the kid’s wounds would not have helped anyone.” He stared the Colonel down, waiting for him to speak, but Thornhill simply waved a hand for the Lieutenant to continue. “Private Brown took a bullet to the upper chest, I didn’t have time to stop and find out exactly where. The Germans weren’t far behind and lingering was only going to get us shot – or worse – so I tossed Private Brown over my shoulder and we ran like hell. Sir.”

Thornhill stood from behind his desk and crossed over to Lieutenant Solomons, then cast his eyes over Alfie’s standing form. Lieutenant Solomons was of average height but looked solid and strong under his field uniform.  The Colonel stood several inches taller and was slightly wider in the chest and shoulders, but Alfie simply held Thornhill’s gaze, waiting for the inevitable.  “You are telling me that you lifted a grown, lifeless, man over your shoulder then took off at a dead run?” the Colonel mocked. “I have trouble believing that, solider.”

Major Barnsworth started to speak, but Alfie was faster. “If the Colonel is making reference to my stature, he can just fu—”

  
“SOLOMONS! Do not say another word” shouted the Major, “not another goddamned word.” He turned to face Colonel Thornhill square on, hissing “if you’d bothered to read ANY of the reports I sent to you, you’d know the strength, physical and mental, possessed by the lieutenant. Like I said before, he is the best damned solider I have, probably the best I’ve ever had. His physical prowess is unmatched by any of his peers, he’s a goddamned boxer for chrissakes. He’s compact, yeah, but strong as hell. This isn’t the first time he’s carried wounded away from a firefight. Furthermore, the men would follow him into hell, have followed him into hell, and most of them would turn around and do it again. Read the fucking reports.”

With that, Colonel Thornhill dismissed Alfie back into the hallway. “It seems I need to speak further with the Major. Please go take a seat in the hallway until you are summoned again, Lieutenant.”

Major Barnsworth shot a pleading look toward Alfie, who responded with a gruff “right……..Sir” and took a moment to stare down the Colonel one last time before turning to leave.

Alfie took his seat in the hall once more and his mind began to run riot. _Fucking kid. Loyalty to family is one thing, but I’m his goddamned superior officer, where’s his loyalty to me? I should shoot him in his half-witted fucking face._ Alfie chewed furiously on a plump bottom lip, his thick fingers toying with the trigger of his weapon, when he decided against shooting the Corporal. _There must be a better way to deal with disloyalty_ , he thought. His thoughts wandered again, this time to his own brother. He hadn’t had a letter from Harry in a few weeks and he sent up a silent prayer that the Royal Navy was protecting Harry better than Alfie could.

Time ticked away slowly and Alfie’s mind went in 1000 different directions, the rage beginning rise. Sitting still, contemplation, none of this was in his wheelhouse. He needed to be doing something, anything; only trouble waited for an unoccupied Alfred Solomons. Memories flashed like fireflies as he desperately tried to reign in his thoughts – his anger at Corporal Brown, his fear for his own brother, missing home, wanting to be in the fight again with his men, even a small twinge of gratitude to the Major for standing with him. Not many people stood beside Alfie unless they had something to gain. His protection or a desire to share in the power that always surrounded him the usual impetus. Only his family, really; most others just wanted something from him. Family never judged his ways.

That thought began to soften the ire he felt for Danny. Of course the loss of his brother caused him to think irrationally, and of course he wanted blood for it. Alfie would be no different, had been no different when his mother died. He raged for weeks against a disease he couldn’t fight, and many men had been laid out flat because of it. Anger and hate had bubbled up inside him so much that he couldn’t even box it out – he’d been banned after one man went into a coma after a well laid punch to the head. He needed to help Danny through this.

Alfie’s thoughts stilled as he focused on the Corporal. _No one should ever have to feel as fucked up as I do. He’s a good lad, I won’t let this happen to him………... FUCK, when did I become so soft?_ Alfie chuckled to himself. He stood, ready to barge into the Colonels office and make the asshole see reason, when the door opened. Major Barnsworth just crooked his finger in Alfie’s direction and held the door. _Well, shit. That’s me sorted_ Alfie thought to himself.

Lieutenant Solomons marched into the Colonel’s office and stood at attention in front of the man’s desk. He opened his mouth to speak, “Colonel Thornhill, you need to..”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up, Lieutenant. For once in your goddamned life, stay silent” Barnsworth hissed through his teeth.

Alfie’s jaw clenched as his fists balled at his side and his eyes narrowed, but he stilled his tongue.

“Thank you, Major. At ease, Lieutenant.” Colonel Thornhill rose from his desk and came to stand in front of the two men. “After reading the reports and several commendation recommendations from the Major and some of your men, I have come around to Barnsworth’s way of thinking. There will be no further investigation into the death of Private Brown.”

Alfie made to speak but was once again cut off by Thornhill. “Just be silent son, I’m not finished. Furthermore, with the evidence before me, and an impassioned speech made by the Major here, you are to be immediately promoted to the rank of Captain. You will stay with your battalion, and Corporal Brown will be re-assigned. That is all, you are dismissed.”

Suddenly Alfie didn’t know what to do. He needed to keep the Corporal close or risk things never going right for the boy again. “Right. Thank you, Colonel, but I have a request. Keep the Corporal under my command.” His gaze never left the Colonel, as though he were waiting for Thornhill to challenge him.

Major Barnsworth turned, wide eyed, and stared at the newly commissioned Captain. “That’s the worst fucking idea you’ve ever had, Solomons. If you think for a second I’m going to let that boy languish under your brand of punishment for the disloyal you are dumber than I thought.”

Alfie simply shook his head. “Normally I’d fucking agree with you…sir…. but not this time. He’s angry and if you send him off with nothing to take that anger out upon, he’ll self-destruct or worse. He is pissed off at the world, but mostly he is pissed off at me. I can handle it. “

Before the Major could say a word, Thornhill nodded his head. “I see why his men have followed him into hell,” chuckled Colonel Thornhill, “permission granted. But I’m keeping my eye on you both. Dismissed.”

Alfie grunted a response, then left the room leaving Major Barnsworth in his wake.


	2. A Whiskey Kind of Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spot of bother and a beautiful nurse. What could go wrong?

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Corporal Brown questioned as he stood inside the Major’s tent. _I hope this is about that bastard Solomons. I want to see him swing for what he did._

“Ah yes, Corporal. Come in, have a seat.”

Danny sat in the small wooden chair but kept at attention, eyes never lighting on the Major’s form. “Corporal Brown, there is news regarding the investigation into your brother's death and I wanted you to hear it from me. Captain Solomons will not be implicated and has been assigned back to his post here.” Barnsworth watched the young man turn red and explode from his seat.

“CAPTAIN SOLOMONS?????” spit Danny, “FUCKING CAPTAIN??”

“Son, I need you to calm down now while I explain a few things. I know you’ve had a shock, and a shite few days, but you do not get to address me like that again. Do you hear me?”

Danny nodded and gave a small “yes, sir” but never met the Major’s gaze.

“Good” he paused, searching the young man’s eyes. “Yes, he's been made Captain. What he did for you took bravery, and no small measure of stupidity, but he did it just the same. A good leader doesn’t let his men go off half-cocked, and while he absolutely should have stopped you, he didn’t let you run a suicide mission. I am sorry about Private Brown, Corporal, truly I am, but Captain Solomons shouldn’t be held responsible for his death.”

Danny drew in a sharp breath and shook his head but remained quiet.

“You’re being given 7 days leave. Go back to England and be with your family. And son, I am truly sorry.” Barnworth’s eyes showed true remorse as he laid a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Dismissed.”

Danny gave a salute but said nothing more as he turned and walked away to his barracks. _Well if the Army ain't going to do anything about this, I sure as hell will._

*******************************************************************************

The pub was already rowdy when Alfie strode in. Spirits were high as men had just returned from liberating a small village, telling tales of thankful farmers and their beautiful French daughters. Alfie chuckled knowingly, most of the stories were utter bollocks but it made the soldiers happy to tell them. The sounds of good natured razzing and hefty claps on the back could be heard throughout the little bar.

Finally feeling like a bit of a weight had been lifted, Alfie removed his uniform jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he ambled over to the bartender. "Whiskey, I think, Paul" he said as he sat on the nearest bar stool.

Paul poured the amber liquid into a glass and gave Alfie a smile. “I ‘ave not seen you in while, Lieutenant, ‘ave you been in England?”

“Ha, no mate. Off on a fool’s errand then summoned to the Colonel” Alfie said, a chuckle in his voice. "And it's Captain now, if you can fuckin believe it." Paul was about to congratulate him when raised voices alerted them to a scuffle near the front of the pub. “Fucking hell, what now?” Alfie sighed, gulping his whiskey. He stood from the bar stool and strode over toward the ruckus.

“Put him down, put him down, he’s only little” Alfie barked. An easily 6’3” corporal had much smaller soldier backed up to the wall, shirt fisted tightly and a finger punching into the other man’s chest. “What’s the fucking problem here, boys?”

“None of your goddamned business is what’s the problem” snorted the Corporal, “so fuck off, little man.”

Alfie couldn’t hide his smile, this was just the sort of thing he needed. “Right” he growled, stepping toward the two men. “You, Private, fuck off now and let me handle this”. Alfie grabbed the taller man by the free arm and twisted it down and backwards whilst shoving him toward a chair. The private, glad to be put down, backed out of harms way, but stayed near to watch. “Now listen Corporal..” Alfie prompted,  twisting the man’s arm further and drawing a hiss of pain.

“Ives” he said, “now let me go or I’ll beat you into the ground, runt.”

Another chuckle escaped from Alfie’s lush mouth as he leaned in close to Corporal Ives. “Nah sweetie, that ain’t how this will go at all. You’re going to apologize to Paul over there for roughing around in his pub, then you are going to tuck your little tail between your legs and leave quietly” he whispered, letting the man’s arm drop and taking a step back.

The Corporal stood up in a flash of motion and turned his fist toward Alfie, catching him square in the jaw. Alfie didn’t miss a beat, returning the punch with a quick jab to Ives’ throat and nasty hook to the kidney. One more punch to the face sent blood spurting from Ives’ nose as his eyes went wide. _Bloody hell, I underestimated this guy._ Ives swung again, aiming for Alfie's nose, but Alfie saw the blow coming and ducked.

Alfie hooked a hand into Ives’ shirt collar and swung one more time, connecting solidly with his jaw and sending him sprawling to the floor. “Now about what I said before” Alfie spit, standing over the man with pure venom in his eyes, “what the hell was this all about? And when you answer me, be sure to use my name. _Captain Solomons, sir_ , should do nicely.”

Corporal Ives struggled to his feet and groaned an almost silent “oh shit” as he stood. “The private and I both had a fancy to ask that girl over there to dance. We disagreed about who should get the honor, I said since I outranked him it should be my choice, Captain Solomons, _sir_.”

“Well, you are dumber than you look, lad. It ain’t neither of your choices, it’s hers innit? Did either of you idiots think to ask the lady?” he paused and looked over toward where the woman stood, she shook her head slightly and looked down at the ground. Alfie could see there had been tears on her face. “Fucking hell” he muttered to himself. “Someone run outside and get me an MP RIGHT THE FUCK NOW” he thundered. The bar fell silent as the rage rolled off his body. “You, Ives, you’re going off to sleep this off whilst I come up with something to charge you with. Stupidity isn’t strictly against regulations, so I’ll have to be creative. You, private….get the fuck outta here and pray to whatever God you can think of I never see your little rat face again, yeah?”

Two MP’s strode into the bar just then. “Captain, you sent for us, sir?”

“I did, I did, thank you. Take this idiot off to wherever you keep morons who don’t know better than to fight over a woman who ain’t said yes yet. Charge him with whatever you can think of and I’ll be ‘round later with Major Barnsworth to sort it.”

Alfie didn’t wait to hear the response. He walked over to the young woman, softness replacing the venom in his eyes, and quietly asked “are you okay, miss?”

She nodded in response. “Yes, thank you. The tall one, he wouldn’t leave me alone, kept putting his hands on me, trying to force me to dance. The private simply stepped in to help.”

Alfie was surprised when the woman spoke with a London accent. “You’re English? What the hell…I mean, what brings you to France during a war?”

She smiled in response. “Lieutenant Audrey Levi, field nurse extraordinaire, at your service Captain.”

Alfie’s eyes widened at her surname as he noticed the small star of David pendant at her throat. “Solomons, Lieutenant Levi. Captain Alfie Solomons. Let me go sort things with Paul and I’ll be right back, if you’ll let me?”

“Of course, Captain. It would be my pleasure.” Audrey breathed.

 _Solomons? So he’s….Jewish?_ She let herself fully appreciate the view as Alfie walked back toward the bar. His thin cotton utility shirt left little to the imagination as it clung to his muscled torso. He turned and caught her gaze, smiling, and she truly noticed his face for the first time. Even through the bruising, his full mouth was intoxicating. He was alarmingly handsome with a strong, square jaw, lightly dusted with coarse auburn hair. His eyes were unfathomable and from the distance she couldn’t discern the color; she’d sworn they were as blue as the sky when he’d spoken to her, but from here they looked like molten chocolate. His broad back turned to her once again, and she was fascinated by the tendons pulling down from his neck and the thickly corded veins in his sinewy forearms. She was so caught up in studying his body that she’d forgotten to breathe, and suddenly the world began to swirl around as the floor rushed up to greet her falling form.

*************************************************************************

“Lieutenant Levi!” Alfie’s voice was anxious yet soft. “Audrey? Wake up, luv, wake up now.” He stroked her face gently, taking a moment to appreciate her quiet beauty. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned low in her throat.

“What the fuck just happened?” Audrey moaned.

Alfie laughed out loud at her choice of words. “You passed out, luv. Dropped like a German bomb. Can you stand or do you need a minute?” There was laughter in his voice, but concern colored his gaze.

Audrey nodded and sat up, bringing her face closer to his, her brain whispering _blue…his eyes are definitely blue._ She began to stand, and Alfie rocked back on his heels while offering his hand to help her up. He drank in the swirling colors of her hazel eyes, but his eyes settled on the the cupid’s bow above her plump top lip and he fought the urge to kiss her right then. Though he couldn't fight the familiar stirring in his trousers, he was determined to be a gentleman. At least, as close to a gentleman as he was capable.

“Right, uh, any grievous injuries that need attending?” Alfie spoke, running a hand over his jaw and trying to regain the command of his voice. Her hands were resting on his shoulders and her closeness was stealing his breath. She smelled of sunshine and gunpowder and something floral, her scent heady in its assault.

“No,” she breathed, “I’m fine. Just my pride and it will heal.” _Don’t be stupid, Audrey. Keep your head. He’s just a man. A very solid, well-built, muscled, handsome…….SHIT. Shut up, brain._ She shook her head, trying to regain composure.

She dropped her arms to her sides and took a step backward, being close to him was only going to lead to trouble. She knew herself too well. “Thank you, Captain. I feel much better now.”

“Come sit down, let me buy you a drink” Alfie commanded, then realized his mistake. His demeanor softened and he corrected himself, “I mean, please, come sit down if you’d like.” _Fuck_ he thought, _can’t just go barking orders now._

Audrey nodded and moved toward a table, “just a tiny glass of whiskey and water, please” she breathed, feeling his hand at the small of her back as they walked together. He pulled out a chair as she sat, then walked up to the bar to order their drinks. She suddenly felt more protected than she had since coming to France, maybe ever. _Oh for the love of….STOP THIS!_ Her brain was shouting at her, but it was too late. She could feel herself wanting more of his hands on her body. She wondered what those full lips would feel like against her mouth, her neck, what his hands would feel like against her skin, the kinds of pleasure such a powerful man could pull from her body. Her face went flush as she heard his footsteps return to their table.

“Whiskey, huh?” Alfie quizzed. “I would not have taken you for that kind of girl. I mean, fuck…I mean, just drink it and don’t pay attention to me.” She took a drink while he smiled ruefully and sipped at his own whiskey. He couldn’t help but watch the way her lips pulled at the rim of the glass and suddenly he flushed red. _Christ, what am I, a fucking teenager? Get your shit together, Solomons._

“I imagine there’s a lot of things you wouldn’t take me for, _Captain_ sir” she teased. _Stop flirting you idiot._ “But thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I don’t usually have a problem fending for myself, but he just wouldn’t take no for an answer. And if I get one more black mark, it’s back to England and a boring old convalescent duty station.” She smiled wide and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Can’t have that, can we?” He leant forward and looked into her eyes, his elbows resting on the table and hands tenting in front of his lush mouth. “How does a nice Jewish girl like you wind up in a war zone, anyway?”

His sudden intensity took her breath away again, but this time she caught herself and breathed deeply. “I needed to be where I was most useful. Bringing hot drinks to a gaggle of randy officers or letting a doctor shout orders and pat my arse as I walked by didn’t seem like the right choice. I’d been a nurse at St. Barts for a few months when I heard the Army were taking field nurse candidates, so I jumped at the chance. My auntie was none too pleased, but I didn’t need her permission to join. A month later I found myself at Flanders, then here to Amiens. I was given two days leave this morning so I’m just pretending I’m on holiday, I still need to find a place to stay tonight. Anyway…what makes you so sure I even AM a nice Jewish girl?” She leaned in closer and held his gaze, biting her bottom lip.

“I gotta be honest with you sweetie, right now I am very much hoping you are not” Alfie breathed, his raspy baritone pitched even lower as he spoke, “because I’d really like to kiss you senseless.” He reached out one hand and tucked an errant strand of her dark hair back behind her ear. Her eyes closed and her lips parted, his touch sending lightning bolts through her body.

“Then, Captain, I suggest we not stay here.”

 Audrey’s eyes held his and lust sparked across the table. Alfie chewed his lower lip and grunted his response. He stood and offered her his arm, finding (oddly) that he wanted very badly to protect her reputation. _Not enough to behave like a gentleman, though,_ he thought darkly. _Fuck it. I ain’t ever gonna be a gentleman._ Alfie waved a goodbye to Paul and escorted Lieutenant Levi out of the pub.

They walked arm in arm for several blocks, neither saying a word. Audrey stole glances, the sight of him chewing furiously on his lush lip sending shivers down her body. Alfie watched her, chuckling when he felt her flutter next to him each time his lip would disappear into his mouth. It drove women mad, always had, and he was suddenly never more thankful for this feature. They walked so long Audrey began to wonder where he was taking her until they came upon the Rue Saint-Leu. Alfie knew of a small flat whose occupant had seen fit to flee when the Germans had briefly occupied the city, but he led Audrey into an alcove, just out of the view of any passerby, not wanting to take things too far and frighten her.

Before he could make a move, she fisted his jacket into her small hands and pushed him gently back against the stone wall. Her eyes never left his as she came to her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly, once, twice, and again until he could restrain himself no longer. “Fuck me” he growled, spinning her around and pinning her between his body and the brick. Their lips met in a fiery crash and his tongue slid into her waiting mouth. She sucked down on it for just a moment, earning herself another breathy “fuuuuck” from Alfie as the heat in their kiss grew.

His kiss was everything she’d ever hoped for, passionate in a way she’d never even dared dream, commanding and in full control. His teased at her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and biting down just hard enough to elicit a mewl of pleasure from her throat. Her hands found their way to the buttons on his jacket and she swiftly undid them all, reached in and pulled his shirt free so her hands could roam along his muscled stomach and back. He broke their kiss and moved down the column of her neck and suckled against her pulse, being careful not to mark her. She sighed his name as his arousal ground into her hip and his body writhed against hers.

Heat began to pool in her stomach and her vision blurred into nothing as one strong hand traveled down the front of her skirt and his thick fingers found where her aching lust had settled. He stroked against her, softly at first, and her breath came in rapid pants. He could feel her body begin to tremble and felt a fluttering under his fingers. “Come for me, Audrey,” Alfie commanded. His fingers circled her, spreading the wetness he encountered around the bud.

“oh…oh…Alfie….oh…” she breathed, unable to form words.

His words remained at a whisper, but he let power seep into his voice as he grunted “I. Said. COME FOR ME.” His fingers ground harder against her, and his lips returned to her pulse point, kissing and sucking and licking at where she was most sensitive.

Her moans grew louder, so he kissed her soundly to swallow them down as her orgasm crashed over her.  “OH … OH… FUCK” she screamed, her legs shaking and her arms gripping around Alfie’s broad shoulders. Her nails dug into the thick tendons at his neck as she clawed to remain standing.

Alfie’s touch lightened as he gently circled her center, bringing her slowly down from a cloud of bliss. His kisses, however, did not relent, his lips still burned at her mouth and she found herself wanting more. “Alfie, I need you. Please, I need to feel you inside me.”

Alfie simply grunted a response, not wanting to break the kiss. She ground her hips into his and moved impatient hands to his belt only to have him slap them away. “Not here, luv, we should slow down,” sucking gently at her bottom lip as he spoke. _WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING????_ Alfie’s brain screamed at him. The alleyway filled again with the wet sounds of their passionate kissing, and the soft mewls of pleasure coming from them both. The world, the war, the bar….it all fell away as their bodies moved together. Alfie’s member pressed hot and wanting against Audrey and she couldn’t help but move against him, the friction driving them both mad.

Outside the alcove, a man overheard the lustful sounds coming from within and his curiosity piqued and his cock twitched. _It sounds like someone's found themselves a whore._

Neither of them heard the footsteps grow closer, and when a voice broke through the haze it startled Audrey enough for her to softly yelp. “Hey there…..can I have a go when you’re done with her?” an oily Italian accent from the street wafted into their little corner of heaven. Audrey felt fear rise for the second time that day, but Alfie didn’t miss a beat.

Still kissing her like she was air, he simply said “fuck off mate, leave us alone.” One had stroked her cheek while the other pulled her body closer.

“I don’t think you understood me, I’m going to have a go at her now.” A tall man with slicked back obsidian hair and a British soldier’s uniform began to encroach.

 _That voice don't match the uniform...._ an alarm in Alfie's head sounded but he simply sighed and rested his forehead against Audrey’s. His hands left her warm skin as he reached for his sidearm and drew on the stranger. “And I said, fuck off mate or I will shoot you.” Alfie leveled his weapon to the side, aiming right at the man, but Alfie’s eyes never left Audrey. “Where the hell are you from, anyway?”

“Swindon, by way of Naples. Gianni Luzzatto…..now get out of my fucking way.” His hands began to grope lewdly at his own crotch as he walked toward the lovers.

Alfie was too far gone to play these stupid games, especially with a fucking Italian, so he aimed just above the arsehole’s head and fired a shot. Pressing one last kiss to Audrey’s forehead, Alfie walked toward the now visibly shaken man, his weapon never leaving its target.

“Well now, Gianni Luzzatto of Swindon by way of Naples, it’s nice to make your fucking acquaintance. Now kindly PISS OFF before I do something you’ll regret.” Alfie fired one more shot to prove his resolve.

Gianni looked Audrey up and down one more time, his face twisted and lewd as he undressed her in his mind. Her arms crossed over her chest in an act of protection that solved nothing. “I guess I’ll have to wait my turn. I’ll be looking for you, _mia bellazza_.” With that he turned on his heel and left.

Alfie’s mind was once again at war, the desire to chase Gianni down the street and end his life in the bloodiest way possible at odds with his need to comfort Audrey, to posses her and leave her breathless once again. His face twisted between pure hate and the lust he felt just moments before. Audrey spoke, fear flavoring every word, “Alfie….you’ve saved me twice today. Stay with me now, please.”

Her words broke the spell and he was next her in half a heartbeat, hands tangled in her hair as he brought his lips to hers again. She let him kiss her for a moment, needing to feel his strength and passion to calm frayed nerves, but soon pulled away. “Alfie” she spoke quietly, “take me somewhere else. Anywhere but here.”

His answering smile was wide, chasing away her fear and doubt. “Right this way, m’lady," Alfie offered as Audrey took his waiting arm.

 


	3. Oh Captain, my Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the NSFW.....kiddies back to the shallow end please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, I heard a story of officers in WWII helping themselves to empty homes during the war. I cannot validate these stories, but they make for an intriguing setting.

Audrey’s heels clicked a frenzied tattoo against the street as they walked toward a row of brick buildings adorned with ornate arched masonry. Her breath came in ragged pants, though whether from exertion or exhilaration she couldn't quite tell. Time was moving too slowly, her brain started to give her all the reasons she should stop: _You've just met him...this is too fast....what happens if you never see him again?_ The voice in her head sounded an awful lot like her perennially disapproving Auntie so Audrey pushed aside the errant thoughts. His arm was warm and solid beneath her hands and she was desperate to feel him close once again. She had learned quickly that war meant there are no guarantees, that happiness should be grabbed with both hands, and she intended to do just that.

They reached an older but elegant looking building and Alfie turned toward her, his eyes searching for signs she was having second thoughts. Sensing his hesitation Audrey pulled him close and kissed him hard, his eyes closing as he growled low in his throat, "up we go then, darling.”

Alfie led her to the top floor, and after fumbling momentarily for the key, flung the door open. The main room of the flat was simply but tastefully furnished with a particularly comfortable looking sofa at the center.  In a flash of motion, he picked her up and carried her inside whilst kissing her soundly. She giggled loudly at the feeling of her feet leaving the ground, but his lips on hers soon silenced all but the moans she couldn’t hold in. She kissed him back with such fervor he nearly lost his grip and Audrey felt herself slide down his stomach. He closed the door then set her back onto the ground gently, never letting her mouth leave his. Alfie deepened the kiss yet again, his tongue tracing the seam of her pout before licking inside. Their tongues met as passion flared.

“There’s a lovely bed just down the hall, mate.” Alfie huffed, but Audrey just shook her head. They weren’t going to make it that far and she knew it. He let her turn his body toward the sofa, then push him down onto the soft cushions. He tried to pull her onto his waiting lap, but she smiled down at him lasciviously.

“Oh no, not yet Captain. I have plans for you.”

“Captain, is it? Oh, I like that.” Alfie’s eyes met hers and he grinned. Oh, he had plans for her, too.

Audrey bent down and worked at the belt around Alfie’s trousers, pulling it through the loops with a flourish. Trousers and pants were the next to go, along with his socks and boots. Audrey sucked in a deep breath at the sight of his stiff member, of course it was as gorgeous as he was. Thick and wide, not as long as others she’d seen but still enough to make her gasp. She knelt between his toned thighs and began to kiss her way toward his throbbing cock, fingers tracing along his inner thigh and settling on the heavy sac. She caressed softly with one hand while the other ran feather light touches over corded veins before circling the ridged tip. Slowly, her hand pumped up and down, swirling her thumb over the head on the upstroke.

Alfie threw his head back and moaned loudly, the sensations she was wringing from him sending him careening toward oblivion. Women had pleasured him before, but none had ever worshiped his cock this way. Sensation washed over him until he was only conscious of her mouth around him, the way she didn't shy away from his bollocks - everything was Audrey.  He took a steadying breath - he was not about to let this be over so quickly. Lacing his fingers through her hair, it tumbled from the pins that remained despite their earlier pursuits. Her lips kissed the his tip gently, giving little licks and light sucks around the deep slit that was already leaking his excitement. Taking the head into her mouth she sucked wantonly, her hands still working his balls and the base of his shaft. His hands tightened into her hair as he began to fuck into her mouth. She obliged and sucked him deeper, humming around him as he hit the back of her throat. Alfie's hips bucked and he stammered “Oh fuck luv….ease up or …or…”

Audrey didn’t stop, she worked her hands faster over his dick and bent lower to take his balls into her mouth, repeating the humming that had nearly brought Alfie off the sofa before. “Audrey, fuck woman…..your mouth is ...” Throaty moans laced with “don’t stop” filled the small flat as Audrey sucked, licked, and pumped his cock. She felt him twitch and took him back in her mouth, sucking hard, and was rewarded with an unintelligible string of curses as he spurted hot and thick into the back of her throat. She sucked gently as he came down, moving to kiss at muscular thighs and wiping her swollen lips against his knee.

His breath still came in ragged pants when he could finally speak. “Well now, Lieutenant, that was fucking amazing. Maybe you ain’t such a nice Jewish girl after all.”

“What was your first fucking clue, Solomons?” she giggled.

“Come here, luv, let me thank you proper like” Alfie growled, his eyes still burning with passion. He reached up and unfastened the buttons on her skirt, letting it slide down her hips to the floor as he kissed her stomach. Rough hands trailed down the soft skin of her thighs as he rolled her stockings down and lifted each foot carefully to remove them. His touch was tender and almost reverent. Impatient, she made short work of the rest of her clothing, tossing it carelessly to the floor. As she did, Alfie stood to remove his shirt and Audrey responded with a gasp; the form hinted at under his uniform did him no justice, none at all.  He was taut and muscled, his broad chest covered in ginger fur and scars, furthering the dangerous air that clung to him . She reached out with curious fingers, his biceps and sinewy shoulders begged to be touched. She trailed her fingers over the veins in his arms and traced the lines of his biceps as she moved closer to kiss along his collarbone. Alfie closed his eyes once more as she pulled pleasure from him with each caress.

His eyes opened and he took a moment to truly see her, sighing, "Christ but yer beautiful." Audrey was all lustrous skin with full breasts and a taut but soft stomach - he wanted to kiss and taste every inch of her. Not wanting to waste anymore time he did just that, running his calloused hands over one breast while knotting his other hand into her hair and kissing the breath out of her. He walked her backward toward a bare wall and pushed her into it, gentleness leaving his touch as his need grew. He continued to kiss her while tracing a hand down her neck, over her other breast, palming against her stomach before coming to rest between her legs. He smiled again when he felt the wetness smeared against her thighs and knelt in front of her.

“What…what are you doing?” she asked, eyes wide.

He kissed her stomach and trailed down toward her inner thighs, “tasting you, o’course.” He grabbed the back of one thigh and placed it over his shoulder, giving him the access he desired to her now dripping cunt. He blew a soft stream of air at her glistening folds, then flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit. Audrey cried out, but he didn’t relent. His tongue lapped at her as she writhed against his mouth, screaming his name as full lips closed over the bud and he began to suck. Her hips bucked against his face and she fisted her hands into his hair, legs shaking and breathing ragged from the onslaught of pleasure. One thick finger swirled around her entrance before plunging in, he added another and the walls of her sex quivered as he fingered her. Every nerve was on fire, every sensation threatened to overwhelm. Legs shaking and body coming apart, her vision blurred and her breathless moans came louder and faster. Never in her life had she felt so wanton, feeling his fingers slide in and out of her wetness was more than she could stand.

"I...oh...I...Alfie....."

“Come for me again luv. I’ll catch you.” The hum of his voice against her center tipped her over the edge; she cried out as wave after wave of the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt cascaded over her. Once again he brought her down slowly, her whole body convulsing with after-shocks. Alfie's hands and mouth caressed over her body again as he stood, kissing and nipping at her flesh. Before she could fully come back to herself, strong hands cupped her buttocks, lifting her off the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist.  His mouth was hot want against hers, and she felt his hardness at her entrance.

"Alfie...please..." _My god he is good at this._

"I think we ought to find that bed now, darling" and he walked carefully toward the bedroom, his cock teasing her with every step. Audrey's hips shifted down, desperate to feel him inside. "Christ Audrey....let me get us there or I'll have to fuck you on the floor."

She pressed down once more, the velvet softness teasing her folds and drawing a hiss of pleasure from the both. Breaths coming in ragged pants once more, they made it to the bedroom and Audrey cried out as Alfie tossed her on the bed. She moved up toward the headboard, closing her knees and opening them again to taunt the man standing over her. "Please Alfie...."

Past words, Alfie knelt onto the bed and grabbed a trim ankle, pressing his lips to her calf and trailing wet kisses up her leg. Strong hands caressed over goose-fleshed skin, kneading tensed muscles and parting her thighs further to allow his hips to settle between them. Audrey grew restless under his sensual assault and begin to beg just as Alfie closed his mouth around one nipple, tongue teasing before he nipped just hard enough for her to gasp. He lavished each breast with the attention of his mouth and fingers, thumbs tracing over each peak. The onslaught of sensation became too much for Audrey, her body tensed and shuddered under his form and she cried out once more.   
  
"Fucking hell....did you just? From...kissing?" Alfie couldn't hide the smirk of pride on his face. _File that one away, Solomons._

Breaths coming in short bursts, she nodded. "Now I swear to every god I've ever read about if you don't fuck me RIGHT N.....fuck...." Alfie hadn't let her finish the sentence before he sheathed himself fully into her wetness.

"Right...what was that again?" His eyes held hers, almost daring her to speak again. He barely moved within her, just enough to make them both shudder with need. "Now, wrap your fucking legs around me like a good girl."

Audrey did as commanded, locking her ankles in place at the small of his muscled back and squeezed her thighs together in the desperate hope of friction in her now aching cunt. "Alfie, please..."

"Nah mate...CAPTAIN" and a cheshire grin formed on his lips.

She cocked an elegant eyebrow... _so he wants to play this game? Fine by me._ "Fuck me, Captain Solomons, _sir_ "

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant." With one powerful thrust he slammed into her sex, ripping a scream of pleasure from her throat. Hips snapping a frantic pace as heat coiled low in his belly, he leant over her to change the angle knowing he'd hit right at her sweet spot with each push. Audrey closed her eyes and focused only on the sensation of his cock thrusting in and out of her aching pussy; it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. His thickness stretching her in a way none of her other partners had ever managed and the ridge at the tip sliding along her insides sent sparks behind her vision. Moans of ecstasy filled the small bedroom, she felt as though she would come apart with each snap of his hips.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd been this hard, their foreplay had done nothing to sate his lust. The soft body beneath him, the breathy sounds she made all pushing his arousal to its furthest limits; he wouldn't last much longer. Kissing and nipping at her swollen lips as pleasure overtook them both. Her walls fluttered and contracted on his member, pulling him over the edge with her and he spilled inside with a roar of her name.

Once again his kisses did not relent, even as he softened and slipped from inside her, falling onto his side and pulling her close. The room stayed silent save for the sounds of their lips ghosting together and slowing breaths.

Alfie broke the silence. "You alright, luv? Ya got a bit noisy there," a wide grin splitting his sinful mouth.

"That was...you're..... some kind of genius, I think." She kissed the tip of his nose and ran her fingers gently across the lips that had pulled such riotous pleasure from her. 

"I know you'll be needing a bed for the night, you're welcome to this one. Pity I won't be able to join you."

A sad smile ghosted upon her face as she sighed, "You'll be needing to get back. I know - and I thank you for the use of the room."

They lay in each other's embrace for a time, talking of London, kissing, then talking some more. Her fingers followed the veins on his hand, tracing along absentmindedly as they spoke.  Long shadows danced across the wooden floor as daylight faded, and too soon Alfie broke their cocoon. "If I can, I'll be back tomorrow to see you off safely, but I.."

"No, Alfie. Please. Let this be what it was, perfect and exciting. If we are to meet again, we will. If not, you'll be the smile on my face in 40 years when my life has grown boring and predictable. Now, fuck off and get back where you belong, _Captain_ "

Breath left him in a huff... _She's right. Fucking perfect, and right. Let her go you bastard._ "That's for the best, luv. I'm not a good man and you deserve a good man." His face rested centimeters from her and his voice pitched low, "I'm going to kiss you one more time, good and slow, then I'm going to take my leave." The soft touch of full lips slanted gently over hers once more, their breathing steady and in perfect time. He bit down on her lower lip and earned himself a light slap across the face. 

"Get out now, I'm tired" she giggled.

"Oy but you're a bossy one. Lock up when you leave, I have an extra key." 

She watched with a bit of sadness as his toned ass walked away to dress. _Let us meet again, just once with that man will never be enough._

Alfie dressed quickly and tried to silence the riot of tangled thoughts in his head. _Right, mate. Get the fuck outta here. We've got business needs attended to._ Captain Solomons squared his shoulders, cast one last, longing look back toward the bedroom, and left.

 

 


	4. Restless Nights and River Tales

The guard at the front entrance to the base snapped to attention as Alfie ambled toward him. "Lieutenant Solomons!"

"It's Captain now, actually...what seems to be the problem?"

"Sorry, Captain, sir - sir, the Major is waiting for you in his office, you're to go there immediately, sir"

"Thank you private....and you can calm down with the _sir_ for fucks sake."

"Yes sir!"

_Christ....where are they finding these infants??_

"Oh, and..sir?"

Alfie's breath left in a huff, his ire beginning to rise. "Out with it, sweetie."

"Uh..sir..there's a bit of...well..."

Alfie's hand went for his sidearm, "Right, spit it out before my trigger finger grows a mind of its own."

The private's eyes grew wide, _they weren't kidding about this guy._ "Sir, there is lipstick on your face, and more lipstick on the collar of your shirt. Sir."

Twinkling eyes and a roar of laughter colored his response, "yeah, I expect those ain't the only places she left her mark, kid." A smirk and a wink in the direction of the guard and Alfie made his way to Major Barnsworth's office.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

A loud, rapping knock happened upon the door, interrupting the Major's latest attempt at paperwork shifting. "Come."

Alfie strode in, furiously rubbing his cheek and looking more irritated than usual. "You wanted to see me, sir?" He made a half-hearted attempt at a proper salute.

"I did, have a seat. What is wrong with your face, Captain?"

"Lipstick, sir. What can I do for you?"

"You don't waste any time, do you, Solomons?" He couldn't help but chuckle at this latest show of prowess with the fairer sex. "I received word from the brig that you've sent a...Corporal Ives?... in with charges of insubordination and conduct unbecoming a member of the British Army - is that right?"

"Sounds about right, though I didn't actually list out charges yet. I broke up a fight at Paul's and told the MPs to come up with the charges. Some of these idiots don't know better than to wait until a lass says 'yes' before they fight over her. Ain't got any manners."

Barnsworth ducked his head and chuckled again, "I can't get the measure of you, Solomons. One second you're a brawling pain in the ass, the next you're some kind of white knight. Either way, Ives is being sent back to England, apparently he's got some other troubles on his record that need to be addressed.  If you could fill out a report and get it back to me, I'd be much obliged."

"Sure, Major. Nothing I like more than fucking paperwork."

The Major just rolled his eyes and motioned to his desk. "Tell me about it. Anyway, Ives wasn't the only reason I needed to see you. You being Captain now means I can finally start bringing you into the discussions about what's coming next; I need your tactical knowledge and, frankly, I need your killer instinct. We can't achieve what we need to with this latest batch of newly-sworn-in-posh-heir types swanning around, I need people who won't shy away from the tough decisions and getting their hands dirty. There is a major offensive on the horizon, you'll need to report in tomorrow at 0700 for briefing."

Alfie grunted in response, pulling a hand across his stubbled chin. "Right. Assuming my subordinates haven't changed much I've got an idea or two for some reconnaissance work around the river."

"How the hell do you even know that? You know what, never mind. I really do not want to know, just continue to keep it to yourself." _Jesus this man is a security risk on his best day. "_ Oh, one more thing; Brown's been sent back to England as well, to help his mother with the funeral. He was to catch a transport to Calais then over but I haven't gotten word back if he made it or not - he's mad as hell, Alfie. Watch your back."

"Major, if I ain't got a mark or two on my back I can't sleep at night. But I appreciate the information."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Barnsworth shook his head again. _It's a good job this bastard is on my side.  "_ You are dismissed."

Another half-hearted salute and Alfie was out the door.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

_Maybe this captain thing ain't so bad,_ thought Alfie as he moved his gear into his new quarters. The last few days had been trying, to say the least, and the pull of sleep was too much to resist. He divested himself of his uniform, taking a moment to appreciate the third Bath star on the epaulets of the jacket; his mother would have been proud. Rank wouldn't mean much when he got back to Camden Town, but it might just pull some sway in other parts of England, especially up north where he hoped to gain ground.

A sadness settled over him once again, even as his mind wandered to his plans after the war. His weary body folded into bed and he allowed his mind to replay the day's events. The ache in his hands from laying out that upstart Corporal, the sting in his lip from the Corporal's fist - all reminders of the violence that surrounded him. If he were being honest, the violence that he craved. Even as a lad he sought it out; the playground at school, the streets of his neighborhood, all in response to being considered "less than". He was smaller, Jewish, his mother spoke with a heavy accent - all things that called him out as different, as other. His fists soon spoke the words he couldn't and too soon a young boy had learned to embrace the dangerous side of himself.  His mother had tried to give him a proper outlet for his rage, sending him to a boxing gym praying the controlled setting within would help him channel that energy, to no avail. He was soon fighting for money and doing rather well for himself and his family. His physical prowess was intimidating, but it was his wit that made him dangerous. He could sense the move of an opponent long before they even knew they would make it, and on the rare occasion Alfie didn't want to use his fists he could easily talk circles around anyone.

_Whoa mate...find something lighter to fucking think about, yeah?_

A deep breath in and his mind began to swirl in another direction entirely. Audrey's scent clung to his skin and suddenly his passion flamed again. The way she'd flirted with him, even after he'd exploded violently at the bar _,_ no fear or hesitation. The way she'd studied his body, drank him in, scars and all - still no terror for the man who wore danger like a cloak. The gentle touch of her hands on his skin, the soft whispers and mewls of ecstasy she'd given him as he pulled pleasure from her willing form. Even when his touch ceased to be gentle, when his need outstripped his ability to be a gentleman, still then she showed no distress. The memory of their hours together caused a stirring he couldn't ignore, he was suddenly hard and wanting with no recourse. _A horny fucking teenager again, eh?_ _Right._

Knowing sleep would elude him if he tried to ignore his cock, Alfie slipped a hand under the bed-covers and began to slowly pleasure himself. Images of Audrey danced before his eyes - full lips, silky brown hair, ripe breasts, soft stomach all called forth to intensify his need. The breathy way she'd moaned his name serving to harden him even further, the taste of her want still on his lips driving him near mad with desire. His hand quickened the pace against his staff and his breath hitched as he fought to stay quiet. An image of her lips around his cock and suddenly he was there; his release brutal, quick, and less than satisfying. _Witchcraft, innit, getting in my head like that._ Finding a flannel, he cleaned himself up and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Just over two miles away, a similar scene was playing out. The sheets, the pillows, even her own skin smelled of nothing but Alfie, even after she'd bathed. A raised rash on her chest and thighs physical markers of his presence, her lips still swollen from his passionate kisses. No one had ever kissed her like Alfie, and likely no one ever would again. His confidence should have annoyed her, but it only served to excite her further. No hesitation, he'd taken her as she'd always dreamed a man would, with a blinding and powerful passion she couldn't have resisted if she'd wanted to. The strong tendons in his hands and fingers had felt so gentle against her skin, so full inside her as he'd taken her to heights never imagined. If she lived 1000 years she'd never forget the soft urgency of his full lips against hers, along her neck, her breasts, and finally against her center where they brought such intense pleasure she thought she'd come again just thinking about it. Unable to calm the fire, she slipped her hands under the sheets, fingers plunging inside and circling her clit furiously. His name on her lips once again as an orgasm ripped through her.  A single unbidden tear fell as she, too, fell into an uneasy slumber.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

The strident sound of Reveille woke Captain Solomons from a deep but troubled sleep. The thoughts in his head wasted no time bouncing around in a confused tangle as he sighed loudly and rose from the bed. He made short work of tidying the space, showering, and making his way to the mess tent for breakfast; his thoughts a jumble he couldn't clear away. He walked as he always did, with a purpose and with little regard for people who might be in his path. Most of the men knew to give him a wide berth in an effort to avoid the business end of either a gun or an artful stream of insults. He wasn't so lucky today, one cocky young NCO stopped right in his path and nearly got himself run over.

"You Captain Solomons?"

"That's what it says on the uniform. Is there a reason you are standing in my way, sweetie?" Alfie crossed his arms and leveled his most menacing stare. _Please let this little shit start something._

"I was there yesterday, when you sent Ives off with the MPs. Didn't even give him a chance to talk to the Advocate, just send him straight back to England. What are you playing at?"

Pulling a hand across his chin Alfie huffed out an exasperated breath. "Right, let's pretend, for just a moment, that I owe you an explanation for anything I do. Let's pretend, shall we, have a fun little game of 'is this any of my goddamned business' and make believe that I'm going to chat with you like two aunties at tea about why I do _anything_ I do. Right? And after we pretend, after we've had our tea and gossiped then we'll pretend that I am going to explain one fucking thing to you. Ives has gone on his merry way, and I suggest you do the same. Go on now...shoo." Though his tone was light and mocking, his eyes flashed like fire at the young man.

"I've heard about you, you talk in circles and make threats you never carry out. I'm not afraid of your bluster _Captain_." Friends of the soldier began to try and pull him away, but he shrugged them off and moved closer.

"Oh..threats I never carry out, is it? Right. You think I won't actually shoot you in the face? That somehow my reputation is unearned, that my name doesn't carry any weight at all? Fancy that." Alfie closed the gap by stepping uncomfortably close to the man, leaned in to speak, his cheek pushing close to the other man's ear. His voice lowered to a growl as he said "that is a very foolish thing to think. German soldiers are not the only ones at risk in my war, sweetie."  The sound of a gun being cocked and a cold press of metal to the other cheek served to emphasize Alfie's point. "Now, before I shoot you for insubordination, would you like to try getting out of my FUCKING way one more time?"

Their eyes met, cold fury meeting unbridled fear, and the soldier stepped away. "Right! Now, breakfast." Alfie walked away toward the mess tent like he hadn't a care in the world. _Cocky little bastards. Shame I can't shoot a few of them to make my point._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************_

A short time later, fully fueled and still in a reasonably fine mood, Captain Solomons strode in to the Major's office. "Solomons, you're early - come in. We haven't much time before the others arrive and I need to bring you up to speed. I have our orders from General Haig's camp but we'll need to take some time updating the maps. I'm going to send DeWitt and Hardisty ahead with a reconnaissance team, they'll meet with another battalion from the BEF to send information back regarding the German positions. I also need to know everything you saw when you visited the jerry's encampment."

"This will go much faster if I can just read Haig's orders. DeWitt and Hardisty are good scouts, we'll need that information before we can plan too much. The Germans are cunning - but the enlisted men in their trenches are generally easily swayed once the leadership is gone. Snipers can take out anyone that looks like brass but the biggest issue will be once the trench is breached. Most of our men don't know enough about close combat to be effective, even with bayonets." There was no question in his tone, Alfie spoke with absolute surety.

"Agreed, but we haven't the time or the resources for much in the way of hand-to-hand training. Do you have any suggestions?"

"That depends on the timeline." Alfie reached his hand out, eyes on the papers that clearly held their instructions, and Barnsworth just laughed as he handed over the folder. Sitting down to read the documents, Alfie was unfazed by the intrusion of other soldiers here for briefing - his mind was already formulating a training program for the enlisted men. The Major noticed the faraway look on Solomons' face and knew at once his newest Captain was already deep into plotting. Alfie would be in the trench anyway, so Barnsworth did nothing to shake the man from his thoughts.

_10 days. How the hell do I get them ready for this kind of warfare in 10 fucking days?_ "Major...I'm going to need a list of any man with hand-to-hand training. Boxers, brawlers, hell - even anyone with a bar fight on their record."

"Granted. Go talk to the desk."

"Sir." Alfie left the briefing without being dismissed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have little to no knowledge of the nuances of the British Army, so I'm superimposing American Army slang and manner into the story. If you've any tidbits to help me improve, I'm most grateful!


	5. The Howitzer Lurks in an Alley

"JAB! JAB! CROSS! EVADE!"

"NO! DON'T LET HIM GET AROUND YOUR NECK"

"HOOK HIS LEG!"

Grunts, slaps, curses, and the sounds of blows landing filled the air around the camp. Men were paired off and training in small groups under the watchful eyes of boxers and brawlers specifically chosen by Captain Solomons to aid what little training he had time to create, and it left him feeling both exhilarated and uneasy. Sending lads off to die wasn't anything new, but knowing the brutality they were likely to come up against shook even Alfie more than he'd admit.  He strolled throughout the fights, adjusting stances and cuffing more than one solider about the ears for not listening to instructions. More than a few of them would go into battle already bearing wounds, he hoped if nothing else it would aid in demoralizing the enemy to see a show of toughness.

"CAPTAIN SOLOMONS"

"Christ lad, I'm right here. No need to yell. What do you need?"

"Sorry, sir. Could you spar with Collins for a moment, sir? Dawes isn't getting what I'm trying to say, sir."

Alfie barked out a laugh, "love to! You ready for this, mate?" Eyebrows wiggled high and a smile crossed his face - not a sight the men were used to seeing, and it made the young man's face go pale. "Never fear, Collins. Come at me with what you've got and I'll match 'ya. No need for more."

Private Collins just smiled nervously and fell into a fighter's stance. Alfie mirrored him and motioned a _come at me_ with one hand. Alfie easily dodged the first few punches Collins threw his way, but one sharp left hook to the torso forced the air out of his lungs. Collins' face was a mask of terror as he looked at his Captain, doubled over and cussing a blue streak. "Fucking hell, Collins...."

"Sir, I'm sorry sir, I don't...."

"COLLINS!" Alfie bellowed, and the boy's eyes went wide again. "That's one hell of a hook! Well done." A small smile broke out on the boy's face and he nodded a quick "thank you" before being paired back up with Dawes. Alfie walked away, still running his hand over where the boy had knocked the breath out of him and chuckled. A bugle sound broke through the noise, calling the men to luncheon. Alfie turned to address the fighters, who'd fallen into lines and stood at attention, awaiting orders.

"Right, lads, well done this morning. Get something to eat and be back by 1300 for weapons training - bring your rifles and bayonets. And for fucks sake, check you ain't got rounds in goddamned things. Dismissed."

The soldiers walked toward food, chatting and ribbing each other for wounds sustained during training. Alfie had begun to make notes when he felt eyes on him, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned from his papers, casually looking around the parade space. He saw no one, but his body remained on alert. Years of fighting had taught him to trust instinct, even when danger couldn't been seen. A small rustling noise caught his attention, and he whipped his head toward the direction of the noise. The branch of one shrub was swaying out of time with the rest of the flora around the parade ground. _Fucking hell, what now?_ Alfie's brain remained on full alert as he swiftly walked toward the bushes. Gun drawn, he searched the space for passerby, even checking the ground for trodden on grass and footprints. The uneasy feeling wouldn't leave him alone, but he thought _what could happen in a camp full of soldiers, right?_ Shaking his head, Alfie strode away toward the smell of food; the rumble in his stomach would no longer be ignored.

*******

After lunch, the sounds of training again filled the parade space; only this time there were fewer sounds of landing blows and MUCH more cursing. After taking each soldier to task, checking weapons for ammunition and inspecting the security of each bayonet, the men were once again being put through rigorous paces under Captain Solomons' watchful eye. Standing safe distances apart, each man was practicing attaching and removing the bayonet from his weapon, as well as using the blade both on and off the gun. In Alfie's mind, their best chances at survival were relying on muscle memory, allowing the hands and arms to do what was necessary while the brain focused on strategy and tactic. There just wasn't enough time to accomplish much tactically - but if he could force their bodies into a rhythm their combat training might be able to kick in and do the rest.

"Right, gentlemen, now I realize most of you ain't what they'd call ambidextrous, but it's time to begin practicing with your non-dominant hand." Seeing the looks of confusion on the faces staring back at him, he tried again. _Fucking hell._ "Lads, you gotta be able to do this with both hands. It's no good being lethal with your right hand and fucking useless with your left. I ain't saying it's gotta be perfect - but you need to get practice in. BEGIN"

Alfie ran a hand through the scruff on his face and closed his eyes for a moment. He hoped this was more than slapping lipstick on a pig - that the last few days had not been an exercise in futility. The week had been spent drilling hand-to-hand techniques, close range weaponry, and blade work into their heads. Most of the men hadn't yet seen the inside of a trench, so they'd needed to spend time navigating obstacles and climbing out of holes in the dirt while still maintaining the ability to fire and defend themselves. After today the men would need to focus on preparations for the move north where they'd be joining several other battalions from the British Expeditionary Force as well as the French Army. This was their last chance.

Alfie and his men spent the remainder of the afternoon pretending to impale objects onto fixed bayonets, draw small arms while being grappled, and using blades to inflict maximum damage to the enemy. More than a little blood was accidentally split, and more than a few men had fresh bruises blooming as the light began to fade on the day. It was then that Major Barnsworth appeared to take one final look at progress; Alfie noticed the officer's appearance and crossed the grounds to meet him.

"This is it, Captain. What are your thoughts?"

"The lads have worked hard, and while I doubt rather sincerely that we've fully addressed the biggest issues, they won't be going in completely empty handed. It's the best I can offer them."

"Your best is nothing to be taken lightly, Alfie. Call them for inspection."

"Sir" and Alfie strode back toward the men. "RIGHT! Fall in for inspection, and don't take all fucking evening."

Barnsworth and Solomons strode up and down the lines of soldiers, inspecting bayonets and rifles. The Major had an easy way with his men, and they responded well to his advice and assistance - a very rare occurrence in Alfie's experience. The class rift between most officers and enlisted men was a wide chasm, but Barnsworth was relatively humble, while he'd been raised with a silver spoon he never once looked down on the men who hadn't had his privilege. Alfie knew of more than one posh-boy-turned-officer that had met an untimely demise at the hands of his "lower class" troops.  
  
"Men, I've been watching the training and work you've all put in over the past few days. I've seen the bruises, heard your lamentations over earlier-than-usual mornings and later-than-usual evenings as you've taken on the additional tasks of this endeavor. What you are about to face is bloody, noisy, brutal, and deadly - I won't sugar coat it. The techniques you've learned will be put to almost immediate use as you reach your destination. You've learned a lot in a short amount of time. Well done. Captain, please see me when you have finished." With that, the Major went back to his duties.

"Lads, the Major is right. I'm damned proud of ya - it'll be an honor to fight with each one of you. Trust what you've learned, let your bodies do what you've been shown and when the time comes, you'll be ready for whatever those jerrys want to throw at you. Dismissed!"

The noisy sounds of departing soldiers once again filled the grounds as gear was gathered and packed away. Alfie roamed the area, making sure nothing was left behind, but also needing a few minutes alone to still his once again swirling thoughts. He'd still heard no word from his brother, found out two days previously that Audrey's group of nurses was likely being sent north, and it turned out Danny hadn't made it to England for his own brother's funeral. The last thought left Alfie worrying his hands across his chin and chewing on his bottom lip. Danny hadn't seemed the sort to desert his duty, but grief often made people do stupid things. He hoped, hell he'd even prayed, that Danny would find his way back. Anger like Danny was experiencing could quickly turn poisonous if not dealt with, no one knew that better than Alfie.

_Dammit, mate, quit yer whinging and get on with things._

Moments later, Alfie was standing in the Major's tent discussing the next day's events. Trucks would need to be loaded with supplies, and the personnel transports would be ready to take them all north at 1500. The two men shared a drink and toasted to the success of the upcoming mission mirthlessly.

"Major, permission to leave camp this evening? I have something to take care of in town before we head out."

Barnsworth smiled, "another girl, Solomons? Is anyone immune to your charm?" The Major laughed at his own joke and gave Alfie a knowing look.

"Very funny..... _SIR..._ but no. I need to check on a few things and be sure we're all squared up at the pub." It was a point of pride for Alfie to never leave a debt unpaid.

"Permission granted, but be quick about it."

His usual half-hearted salute was offered, and Alfie turned on his heel to leave.

 

********

The walk into town had helped to clear Alfie's head somewhat, and one last whiskey with Paul had finished the job. The two men made small talk for a short time before Alfie took his leave.

"I pray for your safety, mon amie. I hope to see you very soon."

"I'll do me best, Paul. That's the best deal I can fuckin make ya."

Alfie left the pub and took off toward his flat. He hadn't been back since he'd met Audrey, mostly because he hadn't had much in the way of a break, but if he were being honest the thought of going back alone left him feeling like he'd been at the gin - melancholy and almost sad. _Just go be sure the damned thing's put back together and locked up. Snap yerself out of this fuckin mood - she's only a woman._ His feet knew the way, so he indulged in a little daydreaming as he walked. Soft skin and breathy moans in his ear, her lips on his, her dainty hands wrapped around his cock, thrusting into her wetness. It had been one of the most satisfying trysts of his life but that wasn't all. Somehow she'd gotten into his head. Beautiful yes, but she had brains and wit and bravery to boot. Never once showing fear with the violence that bubbled below his surface.

_She's not only a woman, mate, not by a long shot._

Uncharacteristically caught up in his own reverie, he missed the sound of footsteps closing the distance behind him until it was almost too late. Drawing his gun in a swift motion, he turned to face whomever had been following him only to come face to face with the business end of a pistol.

Alfie's face was a mask of confusion as he watched the gun in the boy's hand shake. "Christ....Danny what the fuck are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What reason could I possibly have to hunt you down? My brother is dead and they made you a fucking Captain. MY FUCKING BROTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU. Now, I return the favor." Danny pulled the trigger and shot once in Alfie's direction - but the captain's reflexes had taken control - Alfie had lowered into a crouch as Danny's finger had struggle to fire.

Moving like a tiger uncaged, Alfie lunged toward Danny and knocked the boy backwards onto the brick as both men struggled for the weapon. "Goddammit Danny, give me the fucking gun, that's an order!" Alfie landed several soft blows against the boy's body, still trying to wrest the pistol from Danny's hand. Alfie's voice wavered between anger and distress, pleading "please don't make me do this."  His mind spun out of control again, self preservation warring with the need to keep his corporal safe. Danny showed no sign of surrender, or even hesitation, as he continued to try and aim. With a sigh of resignation, Alfie punched full force, landing the hit square on the young man's jaw. Danny's head snapped back into the street with a crunch sending the gun clattering to the brick - Alfie scooped it up and emptied the bullets onto the ground, then sat back on his heels.

Danny's eyes opened and he leveled a hateful stare in Alfie's direction. "I suppose you think this is over? You'll have me arrested and sent off while you go on your merry fucking way?" Tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill. "I couldn't save Matty, I will never stop trying to make things right. I'll hunt your fucking Jew arse all over Europe if I have to" and he spit at his captain, all but daring Alfie to attack.

Alfie stood, staring down at the boy. "Mate, I didn't kill your brother. That bullet didn't come from my gun, and I sure as hell didn't throw him in front of it. Your brother was brave and fought like a soldier. Sometimes, hell - too fucking often - soldiers die, but it ain't my fault. Who was it came to me begging 'Lieutenant, you gotta help me save my baby brother' - and I fuckin did, didn't I? Help you? Went against orders and just waltzed in to an enemy camp with ya, didn't I? WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING DO, YEAH? We are in a war. People get shot. We had to make choices then. Stay and try to pull off some miracle to keep Private Brown from bleeding out, leave him behind to die as a prisoner, or do our best to get him to the medics. I chose the latter trying to save him, the Frenchies, my own ass, and YOU. IF you still think I deserve death for that then, fucking hell lad....take my gun have it done with." Alfie offered his pistol as Danny struggled to his feet.

The glare in the boy's eyes began to soften, but his fists balled up at his sides. "I was supposed to protect him. I promised our mum we'd both come home." He couldn't stop the tears from falling now, even as he took the gun from Alfie's hand. Once again, Danny raised up and aimed at Alfie. "The least I can do is tell her I took out the bastard that killed him."

Their eyes met, and Alfie's face was unreadable. He knew the gamble he was taking, but his own life had never mattered much to him. An early death was always in the cards, and it was almost surely going to come from a bullet bearing his name. "Well, you got the bastard part right. Either do this or don't, Corporal, I ain't got all night."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really a cliffhanger, yeah? All is well.


End file.
